The Lost City
by UsedKittens
Summary: SLASH! What if Milo thatch was never born, and Thaddeus thatch adopted another child whos parents died, Jane Porter? This is her story. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! this is my first fic, so please let me know if I suck! I've noticed that there are no slash stories about Kida and Jane, so I thought what the heck i'll try and do it. I don't have a beta, and I hope my grammer and punctuation isn't to horriable :/ If you have any ideas lay them on me!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Jane cleared her throat, and stood up straighter, As she walked from behind her desk piled with books and ancient artifacts. her eyes scanned over the well dressed men sitting in front of her. Most of them were wearing cross looks on their faces, as if a foul smell was in the room. As a linguist they respected her, when it came to archaeology… not so much. She was sure the vast majority of them believed she had a few screws loose. _Come to think of it, this meeting wouldn't be happening, if I hadn't promised that arse Clayton that he could take me out tonight. _Jane pondered.

she glanced over to the head of board, John Clayton, Almost feeling ill from his flirtatious expression. John was a dreadful man in spirit, that Jane had the displeasure of seeing everyday in her office. He wore a black suit that fit his muscular form perfectly, and sat with a air that those around him were lucky to be in his presence. _Focus on the task!_ Jane screamed inwardly.

She cleared her throat again, and began her speech. "Good afternoon gentlemen. I would like firstly to thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedule to here my proposal. Now I'm sure you are all familiar with the story of Atlantis." Before Jane could even carry on, the room erupted into annoyed groans. "Not this Rubbish again," said a older man, sitting on the opposite side of Clayton.

" I can assure you this is not rubbish sir!" Jane replied. As she swiftly reached back and grabbed one of the books off her desk, opening it to the place she marked recently. Then gestured to the artifacts scattered behind her as she continued. " There are numerous ancient cultures, all over the world that agreed that Atlantis possessed a power source of some kind. More powerful then steam or coal!- I propose we find Atlantis, find that power source and bring it back to the surface!" Jane added enthusiastically. Only to be met by a loud obnoxious laugh from Clayton that made her blood boil. He leaned back in his chair, eyes sweeping up and down Jane's form, as he linked his hands together in front of him.

"Forgive me Miss. Thatch, but lets say Atlantis does exist - were exactly do you expect us to start looking?" John said impertinently. " I was hoping you would ask that," Jane added. As she held up the page she marked in her book, and continued. "This is a page form the shepherds journal. Not only is it a first hand account of Atlantis, but it tells its location," Jane said. Then felt her heart sink, as none of the men looked even remotely impressed. One man in particular, dressed in a gray suit, looked like he was going to fall out of his seat from boredom.

Clayton rubbed his temples then added "Yes Ireland - we all already know this…"

"That's where you're wrong," Jane interjected. "After going over the text again, I realized that one of the letters had been miss translated. The key to Atlantis lies not in Ireland - but in Iceland! I've already plotted a coarse for me and a crew to tak-"

"Yes yes that's all well," Clayton interrupted. As he stood up and walked to the front of the room, moving in front of Jane. "Everyone thank you for coming, you're free to leave," he added. "Wait! If you would just take a look at my…" but her pleas fell on deaf ears, as the last members quickly fled out the door. Jane leaned back against her desk, hanging her head in defeat. _I don't understand, I showed them as much proof as I could. My last chance to find Atlantis - gone._

"Don't take it personal Janie, It's just that this museum only funds expeditions on facts. Not on superstition or legends," John said. While moving uncomfortably close to Jane. _Did he just call me Janie! _Thinking quickly; she moved behind her desk, and began gathering up her belongings. "Atlantis is real Clayton; it's in Iceland, I'm so sure of if this time," she said. While glancing over at him, only to roll her eyes, as he fixed his appearance in her vanity mirror. "Yes that's grand, I'll be picking you up around seven then?" John asked. " Seven? - I beg your pardon?" Answered a confused Jane. Clayton turned in her direction, arching a eyebrow at her.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already," he replied. She raked through her memory files, until realization hit. _Oh God. _"O-of course I haven't forgotten about are um date," Jane said through gritted teeth. Then quickly made her way to the exit, as Clayton yelled, "Oh and Janie, you should wear something yellow. You look so lovely when you do!" With a annoyed sigh, Jane walked out the door towards her car. A warm bath and sleep is what she really needed. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a picture of her stepfather. He was the one who filled her with all these stories about Atlantis, and was more of a father to her then her real one. Mostly because he died on a exploration when she was five. _I'm so sorry father, but I don't think are dream will be a reality. _With a sigh, she tucked her late father's picture away into her bag. Then hopped into her car towards her apartment lost in thought. _How am I going to get out of this! Hopefully I catch something, there is __**no**__ way I'm going out with that git!_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Up next jane meets Helga. Then the fun begins Muhahah!_

_BTW Reviews are good for the soul 8)_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Back by popular demand! HAhaha :D I will continue this mostly because I have nothing better to do 8/

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The weather had gone from clear to pouring, by the time Jane pulled up to her home. She grabbed her bag, using it as a umbrella as she rushed inside, and was met with a uncomfortable darkness. She tried flipping on the light switch, but gave up after the fourth try; The power was out. _Brilliant_

"Jane Thatch I presume?" asked a feminine voice. Jane nearly dropped her belongs from surprise, as she looked over to the farthest window in her living room. to see the silhouette of a women faintly aglow from the light outside. _How did I not see her?…. What the bloody hell is she doing in here! Jane thought. _"Who are you? How did you-" "My name is Helga Sinclair," The woman interrupted. "I'm acting on the behalf of my employer, who has a most intriguing proposition for you. Are you interested?"

Jane was at a loss for words, as she thought over what Helga just told her. Then clear her throat. "And just who exactly is your employer?" Jane asked disbelievingly, as she watched the woman's silhouette move past her and open the door. " I'm guessing that's a yes then, follow me," replied Helga as she vanished outside. " Wait!" Jane yelled as she chased after her, only to freeze as chilling rain hit her. _Blast it all! Were did she go?_ A honk of a horn roused the linguist from her thoughts, as a black Rolls Royce pulled in front of her. The driver side window slowly rolled down to reveal a beautiful blonde.

"Are you going to get in? or are you enjoying the rain?" Helga arrogantly asked.

Jane thought it over for a moment, then ran to the other side of the car and jumped in. As they pulled off, Jane glanced over to the well dressed women next to her. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a lovely bun, with a expensive looking round hat, placed neatly on top. She glanced down at her black dress that fit her **very** nicely. "See something you like?" asked Helga smugly. Jane looked away quickly, feeling embarrassed as she stared out her window. Then squinted confused. _I've never been to this part of Britain _she thought, As they drove by mansion after mansion, until they pulled into a large gate that read Whitmore in gold letters

Helga parked next to the mansion and exited the vehicle, with Jane following close behind. As they entered the large glass doors, a butler took Helga's jacket. Revealing a undeniable nice figure. Jane looked around her extravagant surroundings in aw, a suit of armor placed neatly on a wall catching her attention the most. "This way please," Helga asked, with a hit of annoyance. Jane followed her, glaring at the back of her head as they entered a gold elevator. As soon as the gates closed; Helga turned towards Jane, and began straitening out her white blouse, occasionally moving down to her black skirt.

" You will address him as Mr. Whitmore. You will stand unless asked to be seated. Keep your sentences short and to the point understood?" Jane was sure she was blushing and pushed Helga's hands away agitated. " I can straighten out my own clothes thank you!" Helga looked at Jane with a impressed smirk, as the elevator stopped and the gated opened. The linguist looked into the dimly lit room with a bit of worry. Leaning towards Jane, Helga laid a hand on her back, then pushed her out "good luck," with that the gates closed and took her back upstairs.

_What a git, _Jane thought, as she walked further into the room. There were books everywhere, and a large fireplace that gave the room a faint glow. . Jane moved closer to the fireplace to warm up, as she noticed a picture of two people just above it. There was a slim weird looking old man, and….

" Father?" Jane said disbelievingly.

" Finest explorer I ever met" Jane jumped in surprise. Then moved to the other side of the fireplace, were the same skinny man from the picture was stretching. The linguist looked on opened mouthed as he put his leg behind his head. Then he turned towards her, pointing his toe towards himself. " Preston Whitmore, it's a pleasure to meet you Jane." He then extended his foot for her to shake, but Jane smiled and looked at him instead.

" Charmed… did you really know my father?"

"Oh yeah, met Thaddeus back in George town, class of '66! We stayed close friends until he passed away… even dragged me along on some of his crazy expeditions. He spoke of you all the time!" Jane glanced over to the picture of her father " Really… he never mentioned you.."

"Oh he wouldn't, Thaddeus knew how much I liked my privacy," Whitmore added. Then began cracking his toes. Jane leaned down to the old mans level, trying her best to ignore the gross cracking noises. " Mr. Whitmore could you please tell me why I'm here?"

"Look on the table," Preston insisted with his big toe. Jane walked over to the small round table to see a yellow package with writing on it. She lifted it up. " It's from my father," she whispered.

" Yep he brought that package to me years ago after his last exploration. Told me to give it to you when you were ready…. Whatever that means." Jane turned back towards the package and pulled the strings holding it together. Her eyes grew wide. " Th -This is the Shepherds Journal," she said disbelievingly. " Mr. Whitmore this Journal is the key to finding Atlantis!" Jane watched as Preston stood up and made his way over to his closet to change." Ha tell me something I don't know," he replied jokingly.

" Sir look at this! coordinates, clues. It's all here!" Jane said excitedly as she flipped through the pages. Whitmore stepped out of his closet dressed in a white suit, looking slightly less weird. Then walked over to Jane and glanced at the book.

" Looks like gibberish to me," he added with a smile. " That's because it's written in a dialect that no longer exists. I've spent my whole life studying dead languages, it's not gibberish to me." Preston watched Jane impressed as he walked to the far side of the room, and sat next to a large fish tank. " All right then what do you want to do with it?" Whitmore asked as he stroked his beard.

Jane moved over to the fish tank and stared into it in deep thought.

" I know… I'll get funding…. The museum -"

" They'll never believe you." Whitmore interrupted. " I'll show them! I'll Make them believe!"

" Like you did today?" Jane looked at Preston dumbfounded, then pulled herself together and slammed her hands down on the table. " I **will **find Atlantis, even if I have to bloody do it on my own! I'll rent a rowboat!" Whitmore said nothing for what felt like forever, until a smile swept across his features. " Congratulations, Jane. This is exactly what I wanted to hear, but forget about the row boat, we'll travel in style!" Jane watched amazed as Whitmore pressed a bottom on his chair, and the top of the table disappeared to reveal large models of submarines.

* * *

><p>AN: Soo whatcha think? 8D It would be nice to get some feedback on how i'm doing so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Janes fingers curled around the cool bars in front of her, she leaned forward to get a better look at the vast ocean. They had only left a few hours ago and were making great progress, she still couldn't believe how close she was to finding Atlantis. Jane stepped back from the bars and reached into her brown satchel, only to freeze as a disgusting stench hit her nose. She closed her bag and followed the foul odor around the side of the ship until she was standing infront of numerous large crates. She heard what sounded like arguing behind one crate in particular.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Yelled a female voice. " I'm adding flavor to this disgusting slop you call ingredients!" Replied the male, with a thick accent. Jane walked all the way around to see Helga standing in front of a barrel. "Listen you! My men need all four food groups, not this weirdness you want to prepare!" Helga lowered her tone when she noticed Jane approaching and slammed the lid on the barrel closed. Jane jumped back as the barrel began to shake wildly. "Good lord! Is there a man in there?"

Helga smirked, nonchalantly laying a hand over the lid. "Far from it... Is there some something I can help you with Miss Thatch?" Janes eye's lingered over the barrel. "As a matter of fact there is. Do you by chance know when we'll be arriving?" Helga's grip on the barrel tightend. " I didn't know you were in a rush Miss Thatch."

"Oh i'm not at ta'll, it's just-" Jane jumped again as the barrel tipped over and rolled on it's own to another side of the ship. When it finally disappeared she turned towards Helga confused. "Don't ask... And it shouldn't be that much longer." Jane watched her turn around and begin counting the number of crates on deck. Her brow Shot up as she noticed a lot of them had the words _Ammo_ written across them."Pardon me Helga, but what exactly do you expect we'll find down there? I hardly think there is a need for weapons."

"This is just in case we experience some hostile creatures-"

"Are you speaking of the beast that guards Arlantis?" Jane intropted, with a chuckle. " I'm sure that was just a legend, creatures like that don't exist." Helga frowned. Then took out a pad and paper. " A few hours ago no one believed that Atlantis existed either." Janes breath hitched in her throat. That was true, if Atlantis is real; then there is no reason that the other creatures in the journal are not. She laid a hand on her heart to relax her rising heartbeat. It was said that the beast that guarded Atlantis could swallow two ships whole.

Helga looked up at Jane sensing her worry. "Hey, it's just a precaution. There very well could be nothing down there but old statues and dirt. I don't know about you, but I'd rather be ready for a threat then not."

Jane smiled at Helga's attempt at comforting. The more time she spent with her, the less of a git she seemed. She opened her mouth to agree, only to be cut off by a loud horn. Helga moved Past her to the railing as land came into view, Jane followed to get a better look at the shore, but all she saw was a plain blue building. "That's it?" she asked unimpressed. "Surely that can't be it?" Helga smirked, before frowning as a loud buzz came off of her body. She picked up her phone, then walked off without another word. Jane frowned finding her actions rather rude. She snapped out of it as one of the younger crew members tapped her on the shoulder, he let her know that he was told to escort her inside as the rest of the crew brought in the supplies. She followed him off the ship into the old building.

"Here we are mama. Just take the elevator all the way to the bottom." She thanked him, then took the elevator to the bottom floor. When the doors slid Back open on the last floor her jaw dropped. She stepped out to see people rushing around everywhere, most of them were carrying crates, the others riding vehicles that held even larger crates; and in front of her were four large submarines. She felt her heart leap as someone jerked her forward towards them. "Ahhh there you are Jane! I was wondering what was taking you so long... Well No that doesn't matter because you're here now! How was the ride over? Excellent I hope? Jane looked at Whitemore mindboggled. _How in the world did he get here so fast? _" Sir how?-"

"I know they are a sight to behold!" how'd they get here? Well I cant give away all my secrets now can I?"

" I suppose not." She replied, as he stopped in front of the stairs that lead inside the main submarine. "Now I have one more thing to give you Miss Thatch." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather locket, then placed it in to her hands. She opened it and found it was really a strange Compus. "Your father had this made for me years ago when he visited south Africa. I figured that you would have much more need for this then I wou-" Jane scooped up Whitmore, kissing His balding head. "Thank you sir, this means more to me then you could ever know." Whitmore blushed, and fixed his suit as she put him back onto the ground.

"You are very welcome Miss Thatch, and good luck out there." She watched him vanish into the crowd holding back tears. The next voice she heard ruined everything. "Hello Janie."

She felt her insides turn, and her whole body shake with disbelief as she turned around. " Clayton?! What in gods name are you doing here?" John smiled. " Oh Janie, I knew you would be happy to see me." Jane rolled Her eyes, then crossed Her arms as he continued. " Lyle Tiberius who's a good friend of mine, and in command during this journey asked For My Assistance."

"I thought you said this whole thing is rubbish?!" Jane countered furious. " I did dear, but he made me a offer only a fool would refuse."

"And that is?" Clayton leaned over to her, then stopped as if he'd remembered something. "Uhh.. Prehaps later if you're good I'll tell you. Oh and Jane don't worry, there are no hard feelings towards you standing me up. You can make it up to me later. See you on the ship love." Jane watched him board with a huge scowl on her face, she couldnt believe she was going to be submerged under water with that ass! She clenched her teeth. " This is going to be a long trip."

* * *

><p>AN: I am so sorry for the errors! I had to do this on my phone which is super hard and annoying! Hope it's ok I've had a huge break from writing after being in bootcamp and now I'm I'm A.I.T. We don't get a lot of personal time and I can never get to a freaking Computer! I do plan to finish my Stories I'm just moving with the speed of a thousand turtles.

ANYWAY up next Jane meets the rest of The crew.


End file.
